


Entangled in Destiny

by snowpearl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpearl/pseuds/snowpearl
Summary: Doyoung loved his soulmate mark because it reminds him of his grandfather.But, he also hates it for the same reason.Then, he finds another reason to love it once again.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my proofreader, イェン

Doyoung was six when he first went to Japan. His grandfather, and only grandparent alive, had worked and later on settled in Japan with his family until Doyoung’s mom went back to Korea to study. She decided to stay in Korea permanently after she found her soulmate and got married. When Doyoung’s grandmother died, he was still in his mother’s womb. His grandfather returned to Korea and helped in raising him. Now, they went to Japan for a vacation, staying in his grandparents’ old vacation house by the Kotohiki beach in Kyoto.

His family members were all by the beach, eating snacks and chatting with one another. Doyoung, on the other hand, was playing at the sea by himself. He was neither hungry nor interested in chatting with his older female cousins about their favorite idol groups. He would play or chat with his brother who was only two years older than him but he stayed behind in the house to finish his summer assignment.

Doyoung was watching his grandfather chat with his father and didn’t notice that a huge and strong wave was coming, knocking him off balance and hauling him to a deeper part of the sea. He immediately started panicking and thrashing wildly, trying to keep himself afloat despite the waves. Suddenly, an arm pulled him by his left wrist and held him up, letting him calm down and breathe properly again.

 _“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”_ the questions barely registered in Doyoung’s mind since he was still in shock and he barely knows Japanese. He looked up to the boy but before he had the chance to answer, he heard his grandfather calling him and waddling through the water towards them. He immediately picked Doyoung up and confirmed that he was fine before he turned to talk to the Japanese boy.

It turns out that the boy, who was the same age as Doyoung, was from Osaka. His family came to Kyoto for a vacation and was renting a neighboring vacation house. His mother came after she heard the commotion and was currently talking to the boy, ‘Yu-kun’ as she called him, and Doyoung’s grandfather.

“Doie-ah,” he heard his grandfather call him so he excused himself from his cousins and went to him. “Have you thanked him already?” he asked, smiling. “Ah, I don’t think I did, grandpa,” he answered, then turned to the boy, “ _Thank you, Yu-kun_. Ah, I can call you that, right?” His grandfather translated this for him and the other boy answered, _“Yeah, Doie-ah,”_ before turning to Doyoung’s grandfather and asking, _“Jii-san, can we play together? Not in the sea though, he might still be scared.” “Sure, take care of my grandson, okay, Yu-kun?”_

For the next few days, Doyoung spent a lot of time with him, playing by the beach or at their vacation houses. Donghyun, his older brother, would also join them from time to time. Even though they can’t properly communicate with one another, the two boys went through just fine by signaling to each other or drawing things on the sand.

__________

The next time Doyoung went to Japan was when he was thirteen, but this time, they came with a tragic reason. It seems that Doyoung’s grandfather knew that he was going to die soon. He went to Japan a few weeks back with plans to visit his wife’s grave and meet their old friends. They were supposed to eat together but he didn’t show up nor answered their calls the whole day. Worried, his friends checked on him at their old vacation house and found him peacefully dead on his bed. He always said that he wanted to be buried with his wife, and now his wish would be granted.

Doyoung didn’t say a word during the entire trip and even after they reached the funeral homes where his grandfather’s remains lie. He was practically raised by him since both of his parents were usually out at work and he had a big impact on his life. He was shocked when he heard the news and he still can’t believe it even now.

“Are you Doyoung-ah?” an old man, he recognizes as his grandfather’s Korean friend, asked him and he just nodded in reply. “I heard a lot about you from your grandpa, he really adores you so much. I’m really sorry for your loss,” he said, then handed a small box to Doyoung, adding, “Here. When we found your grandpa, he had this at his bedside table. We thought we should give it to you.”

Doyoung looked at the box and saw his name written on the lid. He opened it and found an envelope and a smaller box. He took the envelope first and found a letter addressed to him, written by his grandfather. He read it and realized that it was his final goodbye to him. At the end of the letter, his grandfather wrote that the smaller box contains a special gift that he created himself. Doyoung didn’t realize that he was crying until a tear dropped into the paper, smudging the ink and leaving a trace. He immediately wiped his tears with his sleeves and opened the smaller box finding his grandfather’s gift, a necklace. A thin red braided string was serving as the necklace and hanging from it was a pendant, a wire bent to form a small and abstract Sakura flower.

Doyoung decided to wear the necklace before asking permission from his mother to take a walk and leaving the funeral homes, wandering in the streets of an unfamiliar country. His feet lead him to a small park and he immediately went to sit under a Sakura tree whose flowers were currently in full bloom. He closed his eyes and reminisced about his grandfather. He has always told Doyoung about the legend of the “red string of fate” and has always brought him to view Sakura flowers in Korea. Doyoung knew that these inspired his grandfather’s gift to him because he loved doing both of them. Unconsciously, he started crying once again, feeling his tears roll down his cheeks. He was about to wipe it with his sleeves when someone spoke to him _in Korean, he’s surprised,_ “Here, wipe your tears with this.” He opened his eyes and saw a boy standing in front of him handing him a handkerchief. He was wearing both a mask and a hat so Doyoung couldn’t see his face at all. Still, he accepted the handkerchief and wiped his tears with it.

“Why are you crying?” the boy asked, sitting a few feet away from him under the Sakura tree. “Just reminiscing old memories, my grandpa died recently,” he didn’t even know why he answered but he did, feeling familiar with the stranger’s presence. “Oh, sorry.” “It’s fine. Wait, how did you know I was Korean?” “Hmm… Instincts?”

They just stayed quiet for a few minutes before the stranger’s phone rang. He talked to someone over the phone in Japanese and Doyoung didn’t bother trying to translate it. Seconds later, the call ended and the boy stood up. “Sorry, I need to go now,” he said. “Ah, your handkerchief, how-” “It’s fine, you can keep it. I’m sorry again for your loss. Take care,” he cut Doyoung off, and in a small voice in Japanese, _“see you next time, Doie-ah”_ before leaving Doyoung alone in the park.

__________

_Soulmate marks work like this. It appears on one’s eighteenth birthday, commonly in the wrist, but it can also be in any part of the body, with your soulmate having it at the same place. It’s commonly related to hobbies, likes, talents, or even professions of the pair. Once the soulmates recognize each other as such, the initials of the other’s name will appear near the soulmate mark. Even though many people search for their soulmates, there are also some who do not care about the soulmate bond at all. Non-soulmate relationships were pretty common as well as platonic soulmate relationships._

Doyoung was turning eighteen in a few minutes and he and his friends, Taeyong, Johnny, and Ten, were all huddled up in his bed waiting for midnight. Two years ago, he watched how the soulmate mark appeared on his brother’s wrist and a year ago, he watched his older friends have it on Taeyong’s lower abdomen and Johnny’s shoulder blade.

Few seconds before midnight, Ten was constantly checking him everywhere from his wrist to under his shirt. When the clock hit midnight, he felt something tingling on his left arm. He raised it up and they watched as a red line traced itself on it. It circles the base of his pinky finger before running through the back of his hand, wrapping itself towards his wrist, and stopping inside it to form an abstract Sakura flower, completely the same pattern as the pendant of the necklace his grandfather gave him.

_Doyoung loved it. Then he hated it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a normal school year for Doyoung and his friends. Then, everything took a turn when the initials of Taeyong’s soulmate appeared. The problem was, he can’t remember acknowledging anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i changed the tags because there are some umm... _rated?_ talks. but, there will be no actual scene/s at all (it's already awkward for me to write some of the scenes here because of my proofreader). anyways, enjoy reading!

“Doie-ah. Doyoung-ah. Wake up,” he heard and felt Taeyong shaking him. It was their first day in college, Taeyong and Johnny in their final year while Doyoung and Ten in their third. The four of them were taking different courses but thankfully, their schedules allow them to be together during break.

Doyoung brought himself up and started preparing for school while Taeyong went out of their room to cook breakfast in the kitchen. When he came out of the room, he heard Taeyong saying, “Ugh, stop kissing every time and everywhere, you have two single friends living with you,” and found Johnny and Ten making out at the dining area. “Yeah, you guys are already too loud at night, “ Doyoung also said as he passed them and went towards Taeyong.

Johnny stopped kissing Ten before turning to the two and saying, “You guys should go look for your soulmates already. Or ask out your crushes, who knows, they might be willing to date.” Ten’s eighteenth birthday was celebrated a few weeks after Doyoung’s and they all watched how the same piano keys and dancing couple silhouette appeared on his shoulder blade just like Johnny’s. And, by crushes, Johnny was talking about the captains of the Basketball and Soccer Clubs, Jung Jaehyun and Nakamoto Yuta, respectively. “Shut up, Johnny,” Taeyong and Doyoung said at the same time, making Ten laugh at them.

After eating their breakfast, Doyoung went back to their room to wear his fingerless gloves on his left arm, hiding his soulmate mark underneath. He also made sure to bring another one in case he needs to change it. Then, the four of them left their shared unit and went to the campus.

__________

It was currently lunch break and the boys decided to meet up at the university’s cafeteria to eat together. As they were chatting, the girls (and well, even boys) started whispering to each other and making a commotion. As it turns out, Yuta and Jaehyun, along with their other friends, Taeil and Jungwoo, just arrived. The four of them were probably the most famous students in the campus and a lot of people admire them. Taeil was the president of the Glee Club and Jungwoo was Yuta’s vice-captain.

“Taeyong-hyung, Doyoung-ah, look who’s here~” Ten sing-songed, teasing his friends. “Ten, do you _really_ want to sleep outside tonight? Preferably with Johnny?” Taeyong said, making Ten stop. “But, hyung, you two should really try making a move on those two before they date anyone else,” Johnny spoke this time, then added, “Yuta was in one of my classes last year and Jaehyun is my captain. Both of them are good guys.” “It’s not that easy, hyung. You and Ten are soulmates and have already acknowledged each other. What if we dated them and their soulmates appeared? What will we do?” Doyoung replied to him and Johnny also stopped talking because of this.

The couple then diverted the conversation by asking their friends about how their morning periods went by. After all, both of them knew that their friends were a little sensitive about soulmate talks. Taeyong’s parents were soulmates but his father cheated on his mother and left them behind in order to live with his mistress. Doyoung, well, just hates his soulmate mark.

__________

A few weeks from the start of the school year, the four of them were invited to a college party (courtesy of Johnny and his connections) hosted by Yuta’s squad in a bar near the campus. Ten and Johnny made sure that their two friends are looking good knowing that their crushes will be at the party. It was a Saturday so they were free to get drunk (and probably even hook up with someone) since they do not have classes the next day.

When they reached the bar, they were welcomed by a loud noise and people dancing on the dance floor. Ten immediately dragged Taeyong and Doyoung (with Johnny following behind) towards the bar where the bartender, Xiumin, is. “Ten! Johnny! It’s been a while. Are they your friends?” he greeted. “Yep, the ones we usually tell you about. Xiumin-hyung, meet Taeyong-hyung and Doyoung,” Ten answered. “Oh, hi! What can I get for you guys then?” “Hmm.. How about four glasses of Martini, then?”

As the night deepens, Johnny was dragged by Ten to the dance floor. Taeyong, on the other hand, suddenly disappeared, making Doyoung worried since he knew that the other was already drunk. This then left Doyoung all alone in the bar with Xiumin.

A few cups and stories with the bartender later, Doyoung was becoming tipsier so he decided to excuse himself from the older to look for Johnny and Ten. He found the two making out, as usual, on a booth, definitely not minding that they’re at a public place. “Yah! Hyung! Ten! Get up from there!” he shouted at them making them stop. “What is it Doie?” Johnny asked, grinning. “Let’s find Taeyong-hyung and go home already,” Doyoung replied. “Yeah, okay, right. He’s also drunk already,” Johnny said, referring to Ten. “How about Taeyong-hyung?” “He can go home by himself. He must have hooked up with someone, I haven’t seen him anywhere.”

__________

The three of them went home and the couple immediately went to their room. Doyoung decided to stay behind the couch and wait for Taeyong to arrive. But, since he also drank quite a lot, he fell asleep on the couch while waiting.

Doyoung woke up to the sound of their apartment door opening and Taeyong walking inside. “Hyung, where have you been last night?” he sleepily asked him and Taeyong immediately turned red at this question. “Why are you blushing? Wait, are those- Oh my god, did you sleep with someone? Who?!” Before Taeyong had a chance to speak, Johnny and Ten’s bedroom door opened with the two heading out. “Why are you shouting, Doyoung?” Johnny asked, looking like he has just woken up by Doyoung’s voice. “Hyung! Taeyong-hyung has hickies! On his neck!” Doyoung answered. “What?!” Ten said before walking past Johnny and heading straight to Taeyong. “Who is it? You sneaky hyung~” he said, teasing, then added. “Wait. Is it Jaehyun?! He was also missing at the party last night!”

“Shut up, you guys, my head still hurts from hangover because of last night,” Taeyong said before trying to head towards his room, but Johnny stopped him and, with a grin, said, “You aren’t going anywhere, Yongie. Spill.”

“Okay, okay, fine. It’s Jaehyun, okay? But, I can’t even remember anything from last night! I was drunk! I woke up earlier in his room and panicked so I immediately wore my clothes and went out. I didn’t even bother answering Yuta who was in the living room,” Taeyong confessed.

“What? You went home and hooked up with your crush but can’t remember a thing? That’s sad,” Ten said. “Shut up, now, will you let me go to my room to take a shower and freshen up?”

After a while, Johnny, Ten, and Doyoung were watching a rerun of F.R.I.E.N.D.S at the living room when Taeyong came out of their room, not bothering to wear any shirt since they’re at home anyways. Doyoung looked up to him and loudly gasped, making the other three surprised. “What is it this time, Doyoung?” Ten asked. “Taeyong-hyung, are those… _initials?"_ he said, pointing to the music note and basketball soulmate mark in Taeyong’s lower abdomen. Truly, below his soulmate mark was the initials _JYO_. “What the heck! Who is it?” Taeyong shouted, panicking and being surprised himself. “You should know. It won’t appear if you haven’t acknowledged him, or well, her,” Johnny said. “I don’t know!” “Did you talk to anyone else besides Jaehyun?” “I can’t remember!” “Okay, okay, hyung, calm down. Whoever is it, he or she is surely from the campus or from around this area. Let’s look for him tomorrow, okay?”

The next day, Taeyong was frantically pacing back and forth in their living room, early in the morning, only stopping when Johnny flicked his forehead because he wouldn’t change his clothes and prepare to go out. “Taeyong, stop worrying, you don’t even know who it is,” he said after Taeyong _finally_ changed clothes. “That’s why I’m worried!” Taeyong answered. “Well, if he or she acknowledged you even when you’re drunk then I don’t think you have any reason to worry at all,” Ten said. “Yeah, he’s right, you’re literally a mess when you’re drunk,” Doyoung added.

Taeyong just glared at his friends before walking past them towards their door. “That’s it. I’m leaving,” he said. “Wait! You were the last to get ready, and now you’re leaving us behind? How dare you,” Johnny said before going after Taeyong and stopping him. “Yah, you two, let’s go,” he added. Doyoung and Ten also went out, closing their door.

__________

The four friends reached their apartment that night together. They spent their afternoon free time searching for Taeyong’s soulmate, going around the campus, the nearby cafes, and even to the bar they went to during the party. Xiumin greeted them and they asked him if he knows someone with the initials “JYO” or if someone came asking about Taeyong. Xiumin thought for a while but wasn’t able to give a definite answer. “A lot of people come here so I can’t really remember their names. And, no one was asking about Taeyong either,” he told them.

“Why is it so hard to find your soulmate, hyung?” Ten whined as he sat on their couch. The four of them were tired after walking and asking around, but they never found who they were looking for. “But, he acknowledged you. So, why didn’t he at least showed up or tried to find you?” Johnny said, also sitting beside his soulmate. “He must not like me, then,” Taeyong said, frowning. “Don’t say that, hyung. Something must have just came up,” Doyoung said, and went on to hug the older.

__________

After a few days, Taeyong decided to stop searching for his soulmate. He became quiet and a little depressed during the past days because of over thinking that his soulmate must hate him. His friends tried to cheer him up, bringing him to eat out or drink at Xiumin’s after classes, but nothing worked. 

They were eating lunch at the cafeteria when Yuta and his friends arrived, causing the other students to start whispering with one another (as usual). Taeyong just kept his head down and continued eating but the three looked towards Yuta and his friends. “Doesn’t Jaehyun seem a bit… gloomy?” Ten asked. “He was also in a bad mood during training yesterday,” Johnny said. “Wait. Are they walking towards us?” Doyoung asked. “Oh my god. Did any of you guys made them mad?” Ten asked nervously.

Before anyone got a chance to answer, Jungwoo excitedly approached them. “Hi!! I’m Jungwoo. Can we sit with you guys?” he said. “What?” Doyoung asked, confused. “You heard him right, can we sit with you?” Taeil said while smiling. “Uhh, yeah, sure?” Johnny answered. “For real? Thanks!” Jungwoo said before sitting beside Doyoung and Taeyong. Taeil also sat beside him while Yuta and Jaehyun sat beside Ten and Johnny.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the eight of them before Taeil cleared his throat and said, “Umm, you must be wondering why we suddenly approached you guys.” Doyoung and the couple just nodded at this, so Taeil continued. “Well, you see, our friend here is _troubled_.” “Why? Did we do something wrong?” Johnny asked. “Jaehyun? Why don’t you tell them?” he said but the other didn’t answer, instead, he just stared at Taeyong who already stopped eating but was still keeping his head down.

Taeil just sighed at this. “Jae-” “Yoonoh,” Yuta said sternly, and with Jaehyun’s unresponsiveness he added, “You must be Taeyong. I heard about you from Yoonoh.” Taeyong looked up at this and asked, “Yoonoh?” “Jaehyun-hyung. His real name is Jung Yoonoh,” Jungwoo answered. “What?!” Doyoung, Johnny and Ten exclaimed, while Taeyong just stared back at Jaehyun with surprised eyes. “Oh my god, oh my god! Taeyong-hyung!” Ten said but Taeyong didn’t respond. “Well, you apparently didn’t know-” Yuta started but was cut off when Jaehyun suddenly stood up, holding Taeyong by his arm and dragging him outside. Johnny tried to stop him but Yuta just told him to let them talk.

“Why did you leave back then?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong as they got out of the cafeteria, pushing him against a nearby wall. “I-I-I panicked,” he answered. “Why?” “I couldn’t remember anything when I woke up, but I knew that something happened between us. So, I panicked and immediately left. I-I’m sorry.” “But, you _acknowledged_ me.” “W-What?” “You acknowledged me, when we were together. You saw my soulmate mark and… acknowledged me,” Jaehyun said, reaching for Taeyong’s hand and leading it to pull up his shirt slightly, revealing the same soulmate mark as Taeyong, together with the initials _LTY_.

“You can’t… remember?” he asked again. “N-No…” “Then, should I make you remember? The way my lips feel in yours? Hmm?” Jaehyun asked, letting go of Taeyong’s hand and gently touching his face before slightly leaning forward, letting his lips ghost over the older’s. Taeyong didn’t answer so Jaehyun decided to lean more, almost kissing Taeyong, when the bell suddenly rang making the both of them flinch out of surprise.

“Hyung, we need to go- Oh my god!” Ten shouted and Taeyong suddenly pushed Jaehyun away from him. “Can we… talk later?” he asked the younger. “Sure, _hyung, let’s talk later._ ”

By _talking later_ , Doyoung definitely did not expect that Taeyong would go home with Jaehyun, to do more than just talk, he expects. So, he was left alone in the apartment with his two other friends who were currently being so loud in their room _._

Quite annoyed because of his friends’ loudness and also being exhausted from all the day’s work, Doyoung decided to go on a walk to clear his mind. It was already night time so there weren’t many people around, letting him embrace the silence and peace. He reached a small park and decided to stay there for a while, sitting down on a bench and closing his eyes. For some unknown reason, memories of the stranger from Japan seven years ago suddenly flashed in his mind. It was like… _déjà vu_. He was also alone in a park back then when a boy suddenly appeared in front of him and-

“Doyoung?” his thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice call his name, making him suddenly open his eyes out of surprise and there he found Yuta standing in front of him. “Oh god, you scared me,” he said. “Sorry,” Yuta answered, before asking, “What are you doing out here?” “Looking for peace, Johnny and Ten are freaking loud,” Doyoung said, then adding, “You?” “Funny, Jaehyun and Taeyong are, too. That’s why I left,” Yuta said, slightly laughing, before proceeding to sit on the bench besides Doyoung. _Oh, god, he’s cute._ Doyoung thought to himself before realizing what Yuta just said. “Wait, what did you just say?! I knew it! Those two are definitely not just talking.” “Yeah, Jaehyun was too stressed because Taeyong left back then. He certainly won’t let him get away this time.”

Yuta slightly laughed at this again, and unconsciously, Doyoung smiled. None of them said a word after that, instead, they just enjoyed the comfortable silence together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was mainly focused on the side ship. but, don't worry, the next part/s will focus on the main ship. thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to Japan and Doyoung finally goes to the place he’s been avoiding for years.

It seems that Taeyong and Jaehyun being soulmates also means that their group of friends will be hanging out together. During the break, the eight of them were eating together at the cafeteria when Jungwoo suddenly suggested hanging out and drinking at Xiumin’s to celebrate Taeyong and Jaehyun getting together. There was a university-wide activity planned the following day and the classes were all suspended. So, here they were, currently occupying a booth inside the bar.

“Hi! Oh, Ten and Johnny, as well as Yuta and his friends, and you two must be Taeyong and Doyoung, I heard about you. I didn’t expect to see you guys all here together. Anyways, what can I get you?” a guy who was wearing the same uniform Xiumin always wore greeted them. “Sehun-hyung!” Ten greeted back. “You know him?” Taeil asked. “Yeah, Johnny and I used to work here part-time last summer,” Ten replied. “You can get us anything, hyung,” Jungwoo said. “Okay, then.”

“Who was that?” Doyoung asked as the guy left. “Sehun-hyung, Xiumin-hyung’s boyfriend and soulmate,” Ten replied. “Ohh. Ah, I remember Xiumin-hyung telling me about him,” he said.

__________

“Hmm, so, Johnny-hyung and Ten-hyung, did the two of you like each other even before you got your soulmate marks?” Jungwoo asked, looking a bit drunk. “I did. He was hot and handsome and _sooo_ perfect. I was really happy when my soulmate mark appeared,” Ten drunkenly replied before straddling Johnny’s lap to kiss him. Currently, Jungwoo, Taeyong, and Ten are already drunk while the rest are tipsy but sober enough to think properly. Doyoung reached out for an empty paper cup on the table and threw it to Johnny and Ten. “Yah! Have some decency!” he shouted at them. Johnny pulled back then grinned at Doyoung. “You’re just jealous, Doie,” he said. “I’m not!”

“Doyoung-hyung?” Jaehyun said while patting Taeyong’s head (who’s currently clinging on him). “What?” Doyoung asked. “Why do you always wear gloves?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung froze at his place because of the question. Johnny immediately noticed this so he tried to change the topic but before he had a chance to, Doyoung already answered, “My soulmate mark. I-It reminds me of a bitter memory so… I-I don’t like seeing it.” “Oh. I’m sorry, hyung, I shouldn’t have asked,” Jaehyun worriedly said. “It’s fine,” Doyoung replied with a bitter smile. He was trying his best to not cry but it seems that his body won’t really listen to him. He felt his tears fall down and then a handkerchief was being given to him. He looked and saw Yuta holding it out. “Here, wipe your tears with this.” Yuta said, smiling at him, so he reached out to receive it and asked a question. “How about you, Yuta-hyung? You also wear gloves all the time.”

“It’s kind of similar to yours, but not entirely. My mom was a bit paranoid when it comes to soulmate marks. Apparently, when they were younger, someone claimed to be his brother’s soulmate, but the initials didn’t appear when he acknowledged her. As it turns out, the woman was obsessed with my uncle and she got a tattoo similar to his soulmate mark so she can marry him. Because of that, my mom always makes me wear gloves. And, well, it also became a habit of mine,” he narrated. “Ohhh… That’s sick though, copying a soulmate mark just to be with someone,” Doyoung said. “Well, for me, I believe that destiny will bring me and my soulmate together,” Yuta said, then whispered in a really low voice, “ _Actually, she might have brought him to me already._ ” “Huh?” “Nothing.”

__________

Weeks passed and the two groups of friends eventually got closer to each other. They often hangout after school or attend Yuta and Jungwoo’s soccer games and Jaehyun and Johnny’s basketball games. Sometimes, they would even hangout at Yuta and Jaehyun’s shared home during weekends, watching movies and playing games (well, sometimes though, Jaehyun and Taeyong excuses themselves to Jaehyun’s room).

They were currently eating at the cafeteria when Yuta decided to announce something. “Guys? You know that my 21st birthday is coming soon, right? Well, my grandfather wants to celebrate it back at home. We have a short break in the same week as my birthday so they want us to come then.” “Us?” Jungwoo asked.”Yeah, you heard it right, the eight of us. Don’t worry, he said he’ll take care of the tickets. Ah, you all have passports, right?” Yuta said. The others nodded and Taeil clarified, “He’ll buy us tickets?” “Well, yeah, I actually told him that I just want to celebrate it here with you guys and he said I should just bring you there,” Yuta answered. “Woah, you’re really rich, Yuta-hyung,” Jungwoo said. “Not me, my grandfather,” he replied, and added, “He and my parents also want to meet the friends I made here in Korea.”

__________

Doyoung’s parents were happy, you could say, when he asked for permission to go to Japan. The last time he went there was seven years ago, during his grandfather’s death. His parents would always ask him to come with them when they visit his grandparents’ grave during vacation but he would usually turn it down so his parents stopped asking.

Doyoung was currently packing his things for their weeklong trip to Japan. Yuta also told them to pack swimming clothes since part of his plans was going to the beach. It has been a long time since Doyoung used his swimming clothes so he dug through the closet to find it. As he was looking, a box fell down with a small thump, spilling its contents to the floor. Doyoung just sighed before picking up the contents but he stopped when he saw the old handkerchief from the stranger in Japan and his grandfather’s last gift to him. He has never worn the necklace for a long time but he always kept it with him. He picked up both of it and realized that something that resembles a _kanji_ symbol was embroidered in the handkerchief. 悠太. _Ah, it must be his name._ Doyoung thought.

“Doyoung? Dinner is here,” he heard Johnny call to him. “Yes, hyung, I’m coming,” he replied. He also decided to put the necklace in his wallet while he brought his handkerchief with him to try and ask his friends if they know what it is.

“It’s the same _kanji_ as Yuta-hyung’s name,” Jaehyun said when he asked him. The younger guy was visiting Taeyong and decided to eat dinner with them (he can’t stay over though, since Doyoung and Taeyong share the same room and Doyoung definitely did not want to third wheel on a couple). “Then, could it be? The stranger you met seven years ago was Yuta-hyung?” Ten asked. Doyoung just stared at him before answering, “Impossible, there are lots of people named Yuta, it must just be a coincidence.” “Yuta-hyung doesn’t believe in coincidences, though. He believes that everything is destined,” Jaehyun said. “Destiny, huh? He also said that back at the bar.”

__________

The plane landed on Osaka Airport and they were welcomed by Yuta’s parents. Yuta and Ten (who can speak a little Japanese), were busy chatting with them while the rest were just walking behind them.

They reached the mansion of Yuta’s grandfather in Osaka and were immediately greeted by Yuta’s grandfather, “ _Yuta, welcome home!_ ” “ _Jii-san, I’m home. Ah, here are my friends,_ ” Yuta said and on cue, the boys each greeted and introduced themselves with their practiced Japanese. Yuta’s grandfather stared at Doyoung for a while before smiling at his grandson.

“ _Is he-_ ” he started but was cut off by Yuta, “ _It’s a secret, Jii-san._ ” Doyoung understood this and stood there confused. Ten was also looking back and forth to him and Yuta with the same questioning look. “Let’s go in,” Yuta simply said before walking inside.

Their first day in Japan was spent to celebrate Yuta’s birthday. His other family members went to his grandfather’s mansion. They ate and chatted together with Yuta translating from time to time, while Doyoung and Ten were communicating with the little Japanese they know (and remember). “ _Oh, so you have two couple friends who are soulmates, huh? How about you, Yu-kun, have you already found your other half?_ ” one of Yuta’s cousins asked him after he told them about his friends. “ _What do you think, Nee-san?_ ” Yuta replied, making his cousins gasp and ask him who it was, but he just motioned _“shh”_ to them meaning he won’t tell. Doyoung heard this conversation and even though he did not understand everything, the nickname _Yu-kun_ lingered in him.

__________

Yuta toured the boys around Osaka the next day and they departed for Kyoto with his parents and grandfather the third day. They were supposed to stay and tour around the prefecture for a few days so Yuta’s family decided to rent a vacation house near the beach. Doyoung froze on the spot when they reached the place, earning a confused look from Jungwoo who was walking beside him. The vacation house was near his grandparents’ one, and he can clearly see it from their place. He hasn’t been in the place for seven years but he still remembers it and as far as he knows, his grandparents’ friends are looking after the house. His parents would get the key from them whenever they go to Japan and stay there.

__________

“Are you Kim Doyoung?” a man suddenly approached him and asked him while he was sitting at the porch that afternoon for fresh air. “Huh? Yeah?” Doyoung replied with a questioning look. “It’s been a long time, you’ve grown up so much.” the man said. “May I ask who you are, sir?” “Oh, I’m Kim Heechul, the son of your grandfather’s friend and I’m also friends with your mom. I’m the one currently looking after your grandparents’ house. I was at your grandfather’s funeral but I guess you can’t remember.” “O-Ohh.” “Are you here with your friends? Your mother did not contact me or anything.” “Ah, yeah, I am” “I see. I’ll be staying here in Kyoto for a while so you can come over the house if you want, all the old things are still there, we never changed anything. I need to go now, though, but you can come this evening or the following days. Also, just call me hyung, okay? I’m not that old,” the man finally said before leaving Doyoung.

“Who was that?” Taeyong suddenly asked from behind him, making him surprised. “You surprised me, hyung,” Doyoung said, then hesitantly added, “Uhh… I told you before that my grandparents lived in Japan, right?” “Yeah,” the older replied. “Actually, that house,” Doyoung pointed to his grandparents’ house, “is my grandparent’s. The man from earlier was the son of my grandfather’s friend and he’s looking after the house. He told me I can come over.” “Ohhh. Do you want to?” Taeyong asked, knowing that Doyoung never went back to the place since his grandfather’s death. “I don’t know,” Doyoung answered. “We can go together if you want. If you don’t, then maybe we could just tell him that we’re busy,” Taeyong finally said. Being the second oldest out of the four, Taeyong was always the one who gives them advice especially regarding Doyoung’s hate for his past (and when Johnny and Ten fights).

Taeyong smiled at him before saying, “Let’s go in. Yuta’s mom prepared lunch.”

__________

The boys spent time together on the beach later that afternoon, playing like little kids. They also watched the sunset, sitting together by the shore and enjoying the view quietly. As they were going back to the house, they suddenly heard a scream coming from the house of Doyoung’s grandparents and the boys decided to check what happened (only Doyoung and Taeyong knows about the house yet). There they found Heechul on the ground in the garden.

“Heechul-hyung? Are you alright?” Doyoung immediately rushed to him, making the others confused, but they followed anyway. “Ah, Doyoung-ah. I’m fine, there was just a snake earlier but it already left,” Heechul answered before collecting himself and standing up. “Do you know him, Doyoung?” Johnny asked. “Ah, he’s Heechul-hyung, my mom’s friend,” Doyoung replied. “Hi! I’m Kim Heechul. I’m sorry for what just happened,” Heechul greeted with a smile, then added, “Have you eaten dinner yet? Maybe I can cook for you as compensation for worrying you.”

Taeyong looked at Doyoung because of this question. Yuta’s family left them behind after lunch so they were alone and Taeyong and Taeil were supposed to cook for dinner. “Is it fine, hyung?” Doyoung asked. “Of course, I would be really happy if you accept. Come in,” Heechul said before going inside the house and motioning the rest to follow.

“I’ll cook in the kitchen, okay? Why don’t you tour your friends for a while, Doyoung? You still remember the place right?” Heechul said and Doyoung nodded. Heechul then left the boys and went to the kitchen. Doyoung looked at the place and as the older said, it still looks the same as it was the last time he went there.

“You’ve been here before, hyung?” Jungwoo asked and Taeyong looked at Doyoung with worry. Doyoung slightly smiled at the younger. _They’re already my friends too. It should be fine_ , Doyoung thought before answering, “Actually, this is my grandparents’ vacation house. Heechul-hyung is looking after the place after they both died.” Jungwoo and Ten gasped at the answer. “Follow me,” he said before walking to the stairs and going to the upper floor where they were greeted by four doors. “This is the kid’s room,” Doyoung said, motioning to the first door to the right. “The two rooms at the left are my parents’ and my aunt’s and the last room is my grandparents’ room,” he added and then went inside the kid’s room with the boys following after him. The room was filled with things you’d find in a child’s room, toys, pictures, and even posters (courtesy of his older female cousins).

They decided to sit together on the floor for a while while waiting for Heechul to finish. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard in the room followed by Jungwoo’s panicked _sorrys_. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, hyung,” he said, picking up the contents of the box that just fell. Apparently, he accidentally knocked it over when he tried to lean back. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” Doyoung said before coming to him and helping him pick up the contents. Doyoung realized that it was all old family pictures. The last picture he picked up was a faded picture of him and another boy which was dated fourteen years ago.

“Doyoung-ah! Everyone! Is everything alright?” The boys heard Heechul shout from the first floor. “Yes, hyung! Something just fell down!” Doyoung replied. “Okay, the food is about to be ready! Come down when you’re finished!”

“Should we go down now?” Doyoung asked the boys. They all replied yes so Doyoung placed the box back in its place and decided to take the picture with him and keep it in his pocket before they headed down.

__________

The boys toured around Kyoto in the following days and on the last day, they went to Kiyomizu-dera temple, known for its legends and history. They decided to divide themselves into groups to let the couples roam around together. But, Jungwoo suddenly dragged Taeil somewhere leaving Doyoung alone with Yuta.

“Umm… Where should we go?” Doyoung asked unsurely. “Do you want to go see the Otowa waterfall?” “Sure”

As they were walking, Yuta told Doyoung about the belief that drinking the water from the said waterfall grants wishes. Doyoung remembers it from one of his grandfather’s stories, along with the Jinsu Shrine (that they had just passed) being dedicated to a god of love and good matches. As they were drinking from the waterfall, a young boy suddenly splashed water everywhere, wetting Doyoung’s shirt since he was close to him.

“ _I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I should have watched him closer,_ ” the child’s mother said and Doyoung just told Yuta to tell her that it was fine. Fortunately, he brought an extra shirt with him (their luggage was left behind in the vehicle) so they headed to the washroom to change. He noticed that his gloves were also wet so he looked for his extra pair but didn’t find it. “Oh god, I forgot it in the vehicle,” Doyoung told himself. He would be fine with wet gloves but with the weather getting colder, he doesn’t want to wear it like that. So, he chose to just remove his gloves and went out of the washroom.

“Doyoung, you’re ba-” Yuta started but was cut off when he saw Doyoung’s bare wrist and soulmate mark. Doyoung saw this reaction so he unconsciously tried to hide it. “Uhh… Do you need… gloves?” Yuta asked carefully. Doyoung perked up at this. “Do you have an extra one?” he asked. “Yeah, wait,” Yuta replied before digging through his bag and handing Doyoung a pair similar to the ones he’s currently wearing. Doyoung took this and thanked Yuta before wearing it.

They later met with the other boys again before travelling back to Osaka to stay there for the day before flying back to Korea the following day. When they went back to the mansion at Osaka, they immediately went to the guest rooms they were staying at to rest. Doyoung decided to wash Yuta’s gloves before going to the other’s room to return it to him. 

“It’s open!” Yuta shouted from inside when Doyoung knocked at the door. Carefully, he opened it and peeked inside the room. It was simple yet elegant. He looked around searching for Yuta but a picture caught his eyes. “Doyoung-ah?” Yuta said, snapping Doyoung out of his thoughts. Doyoung looked at the other but immediately regretted since Yuta seemed to have just come out from the shower, not wearing any shirt at all. 

“What is it?” Yuta asked. “I came to return your gloves,” Doyoung answered, extending out his hand holding the gloves and looking away. Yuta smirked at this reaction before walking to Doyoung to take his gloves.

Doyoung immediately went out of the room after Yuta took the gloves but his mind went back to the picture in the room. It seemed to be an old picture of Yuta and another boy from when he was younger. Doyoung then thought of the old picture he took from his grandparent’s house. He was curious so he decided to take it back with him to ask his parents about it. And, he just became more curious now. _As to why the picture he has… seems to mirror the picture in Yuta’s room_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter should be the last... unless i decide to write an epilogue


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung finally finds out the truth in probably one of the most unexpected and confusing way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii. this is the last chapter already, i hope you like it!

Doyoung decided to ask his parents about the picture when he visited their home after their trip to Japan.

“That was taken 14 years ago when we went to Kyoto during vacation. The boy with you was called…  _ Yu-kun _ ? I think that was what you and dad called him? You almost drowned then but he saved you and then you spent the rest of the vacation playing with him,” his mom said, handing the picture back to Doyoung before adding, “I thought you won’t forget about him.”

Doyoung went back to their apartment that night completely confused, leaving him thinking deeply while he was walking to their unit.  _ Yu-kun… The same nickname that Yuta-hyung’s cousins call him. Then the picture in his room… looks like the one I have from fourteen years ago. Then, the Kanji on the handkerchief, it- _ Doyoung’s thoughts were cut off when he walked to a wall. He looked up and, well, nevermind, it wasn’t a wall.

“Johnny-hyung…” he said looking at the person in front of him. “Yah, you look spaced out. Are you okay?” Johnny asked. “Ah, yeah. I was just thinking about something,” he replied. “Are you sure?” “Of course, hyung.” Johnny sighed at his answer before ruffling his hair and saying, “You know you can tell us if something’s bothering you, Doie.”

__________

A few weeks passed and Doyoung still hasn't gotten any answer to his questions. He was too afraid to ask Yuta and he also decided not to tell any of his friends about it. He didn’t want to bother them, after all.

Yuta’s soccer team was playing at an inter-school competition and the boys decided to hangout and sleepover at Yuta and Jaehyun’s place after the game. 

They all went home together that night to Yuta and Jaehyun’s house after the victory party with the team.

Taeil and Taeyong prepared some snacks while Yuta was showering and the rest of the boys were resting. Later on, Doyoung, who was sitting near the hallway to the bedrooms, was asked to call Yuta. Having memories of when he went to meet Yuta in his room before, he asked the other boys to do it but they just ignored him forcing him to do it anyway.

Lost, he went to Yuta’s room. He was about to knock on the door but something on the floor nearby caught his eye. He bent down to pick it but froze when he saw what it was. It was a necklace, looking completely similar to what his grandfather left him.

“What…?” he picked it up and examined it. Just then, the bedroom door opened, and he met face to face with Yuta whose eyes immediately shifted to the necklace he’s holding.

“Ah… you found it. I was looking for it everywhere,” Yuta said, staring at Doyoung before smiling. “Hyung. I-Is this mine?” Doyoung unsurely said. “Hmm? It’s mine. It’s my lucky charm. I always have it with me.” “But… this design… it can’t be…” “What’s wrong with the design? It’s really pretty. I was told it symbolizes a Sakura flower and the Legend of the Red String of Fate, two things I’ve loved since I was a child.” 

Doyoung’s eyes widened because of what Yuta said. “But…” completely confused, Doyoung started rambling, “my grandfather left me a necklace and I know that is it completely similar to this because-because the way the Sakura was formed was completely the same as my soulmate mark. And, you can’t have a necklace completely similar to it because my grandfather  _ created  _ it, all of it, so why-” his rambling was cut off by an answer that just resulted in a lot more questions. “Because your grandfather created it, too.”

“What did you just say?” Doyoung blurted out. “I said, the necklace you’re holding was created by your grandfather, and he gave it to me.” Yuta answered with a slight smirk. “What-” “Fourteen years ago, we met each other by chance in Kotohiki beach in Okinawa. Seven years ago, we met again in a park in the same prefecture. And, several months ago, we met again in the university,  _ Doie-ah _ ,” Yuta said and Doyoung just stared at him with a shocked face. Enjoying the other’s reaction, Yuta decided to continue, “You know, it seems that destiny was on really good terms with your grandfather. Imagine, seven years ago I went home from school when my parents gave me a small package from the  _ grandpa we met at Kotohiki _ . I opened the package and saw a really beautiful necklace and a letter. Then, on my eighteenth birthday my soulmate mark appeared… and… the Sakura flower formed on my wrist… turned out to be a complete copy of the one in the necklace.”

Yuta raised his left arm and Doyoung’s face went from shock to recognition and back to shock once again. Inside Yuta’s left wrist was his soulmate mark: a complete copy of Doyoung’s. “Hi,  _ soulmate _ . I told you, I believe that destiny will bring us together no matter what happens. ”

__________

To say that Doyoung was shocked with the revelation was an understatement. He was astonished, confused, and emotional at the same time. He just stood there in front of Yuta who was currently smiling at him while a lot of thoughts were going through his mind. 

“Doyoung-hyung! Yuta-hyung! Did something happen? Why aren’t you coming out?” they heard Ten shout before seeing him appear at the end of the hallway. “Oops, sorry to disturb-” before he could finish talking, his eyes went to Yuta’s raised arm, “What the… heck? Yuta-hyung you-that’s your soulmate mark?!” he asked him. “It is, Ten. Pretty, isn’t it?” Yuta answered, smiling at the younger. “OH.MY.GOD.” Ten said before rushing back to the living room and announcing something Doyoung hasn't really processed yet, “Johnny-hyung! Taeyong-hyung! Yuta-hyung has the same soulmate mark as Doyoung!” This was followed by Jungwoo’s “What? Does Doyoung-hyung have an abstract red Sakura flower on his left wrist?” “Yes, he does!” “Wait! Don’t go there, they're talking… I think?”

“Doie-ah, are you angry at me?” Yuta asked the younger calmly. “I-I don’t know. S-Since when did you know about everything?” “From the start. Your grandpa told me in the letter that he has a feeling we were destined. He told me that he wants me to take care of you. He knew that when we met at Kotohiki — _it was destiny_. I believed him, because I felt the same way, too. But, it was all suspicions. Then, I came here and saw you… and I fell. So, when I saw your soulmate mark in Kyoto, I was really happy. Because I’ve finally confirmed everything.” Yuta answered, then added, “I like you, Doie-ah. I hope you’ll acknowledge me as your soulmate.”

__________

_ Several months later _

“I can’t believe we’re back at this place after just a few months,” Jungwoo said as they reached Kotohiki beach. Heechul was already waiting for them at the gate of the vacation house. “After eight years, you finally came to visit your grandfather,” he told Doyoung as they were heading inside the house.

“Feel free to use the rooms upstairs. You should probably unpack your luggage while I go prepare lunch. Then we’re going to the cemetery afterwards,” Heechul told the boys then he headed to the dining area. The boys also went upstairs and divided themselves into pairs, with the couples going together. 

Yuta and Doyoung stood in front of the grave of Doyoung’s grandparents. Their friends, Heechul, and Yuta’s parents also came with them to the cemetery but they decided to let the couple go first together for a while. 

“Grandpa, hi, it’s been a long time,” Doyoung said, gently placing a bouquet on the tombstone, then added, “I’m sorry for not visiting you for the past years.” Doyoung’s tears started falling so Yuta brought out his handkerchief, the one he gave Doyoung under the Sakura tree and the other returned a few months ago. “Here,” he said, giving Doyoung the handkerchief and patting him on the shoulder. Then he turned towards the tombstone and said, “ _ Hi, Jii-san _ . I never got the chance to thank you. Thank you for giving me the necklace… and for leading me to my soulmate. You were right, after all. We were destined.  _ Don’t worry, Jii-san, I promise to take care of your grandson _ .”

“What did you say? Why do you need to speak in Japanese?” Doyoung asked Yuta. “It’s a secret between the two of us,” Yuta answered with a shushing gesture and Doyoung pouted at that. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” the older said, reaching out to hold Doyoung’s hand. “Our soulmate marks are so pretty,” Doyoung said, tracing the mark in Yuta’s arm and the little  _ KDY _ below it. “It is.”

__________

“Wait, I have a question,” Taeil suddenly said while they were watching the sunset at the beach. “What is it, hyung?” Doyoung asked. “You said your necklaces were given to you eight years ago, right? But, your soulmate marks have only appeared when you turned eighteen. So, Doyoung’s grandpa… foretold it?” the oldest asked, piquing up the curiosity of the other boys. “Oh, that’s right, how did he know what your soulmate marks are?” Jaehyun also said. 

“Do you really think we can answer that?” Doyoung asked them back, looking at the boys blankly. Yuta just slightly laughed at his soulmate’s reaction before saying, “I may have an answer to that, though.” “You do?” Taeyong asked this time. “Just a guess. The necklace wasn’t formed based on the soulmate mark. The soulmate mark was based on the necklace,” Yuta said. “That makes sense. The necklace was something that connects the two of you,” Johnny said.

“I guess our soulmate marks were also meant to remind us of my grandfather, too,” Doyoung said. “He was the one who first believed in our destiny, after all,” Yuta added. 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii. i finally finished writing this story after a long time.
> 
> few answers to other questions you might have.
> 
> why can yuta speak korean when they met during the funeral?  
> \- he decided to learn korean after he first met doyoung because he wanted to go to korea to search for the other even before he received the gift from doyoung's grandfather
> 
> how did yuta know that it was doyoung back at the park?  
> \- the letter told yuta that doyoung has the same necklace as him. doyoung was wearing the necklace when he went to the park. he also recognized him from the picture in his room.
> 
> if you have other questions feel free to ask and i'll try to answer. thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fanfic i ever wrote (and published) so feel free to give suggestions so i can do better. hope you like my story. thanks!
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/_snowpearl)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/_snowpearl)


End file.
